User blog:TomWellingishot/Starcrossed
"Shayera and I were born a thousand years ago. We were cursed by one of our enemies, destined to fall in love with each other only to watch each other die lifetime after lifetime." – Carter Hall Premise Starcrossed ''tells of the passionate love story between Carter Hall and Shayera Saunders, as well as their fight against Hath-Set and their new lives through reincarnation. As they battle numerous adversaries, they try to stay together against the near-impossible odds. The series' theme song is ''Ship of Fools. thumb|300px|right|the theme song Characters *Shayera Saunders/Hawkgirl *Carter Hall/Hawkman *Hath-Set *Queen Khea *Deadman *Dark Avatar *Hector Hall *Entity *Swamp Thing *Vandal Savage *Mavis Trent more to be added as I do the research Season 1 ﻿'Season 1, Episode 1: Pilot - '''The story of Prince Khufu and Chay-Ara begins in this pilot episode. A spaceship lands in Egypt, intriguing everybody who sees it. It is promptly studied, and a startling discovery is made, changing Khufu and Chay-Ara's world forever. '''Season 1, Episode 2: Betrayed- '''The priest known as Hath-Set, believing the goods found in the ship are his, goes on a murderous rampage, slaughtering anyone who stands in his way. Chay-Ara and Khufu try to stop him, but things take a dangerous turn for the worse when they realize he is more powerful than they originally believed. '''Season' '1, Episode 3: Cursed - '''Chay-Ara and Khufu are startled to find themselves in a new era and come to the horrifying realization that Hath-Set brutally murdered them. They struggle to adjust to their new lives, and new identities, separated from one another, but they soon realize that a certain foe has been reborn with them. '''Season 1, Episode 4: Torment - '''Khufu and Chay-Ara, separated and under new identities, agonize over their separation but are forced to put their emotions aside when they meet a new enemy who has joined forces with their killer. '''Season 1, Episode 5: The Truth Beneath The Rose- '''The starcrossed lovers continue to search for one another, and Chay-Ara makes a startling discovery as to why they are being reborn. Khufu, however, faces off with Vandal Savage and the encounter leaves him clinging to life. '''Season 1, Episode 6: Paradox - '''Chay-Ara desperately tries to find a way to stop their cycle of reincarnation, unaware that Khufu is closer to her than she believed. Meanwhile, Vandal Savage and the reborn Hath-Set try to stop her from breaking the curse. '''Season 1, Episode 7: Clash of the Titans, Part 1 - '''Chay-Ara is caught in her attempt to break her curse of reincarnation and battles Hath-Set and Vandal Savage. However, she and Khufu are reborn once again. '''Season 1, Episode 8: Clash of the Titans, Part 2 - '''Due to unknown causes, Khufu and Chay-Ara are reborn thousands of years later, skipping many eras, living in the modern times as Carter Hall and Shayera Saunders. Shayera attempts to live a normal life, while Carter struggles to forget her, having giving up hope of being with her. ''more to be added Category:Blog posts